Vida detrás de cámaras
by Gina-chuu
Summary: Resulta que ni Vongola ni Millefiore ni las llamas de la última voluntad existen, si no, que más bien son una producción del director Reborn di Vongola, quien después de dos años, dio a conocer su obra maestra. Después de todo, obviamente tenía que ser la serie más esperada. ¿Como fueron las cosas para la décima generación? ¿De verdad son como los conoces? Pésimo summary
1. Chapter 1

**kAsdfgh bueno hace bastante tiempo que quería publicar algo como esto. La verdad creo que debo dejar de subir historias xDDD. Aclarare esto raápido, este fic esta intercalado con la vida normal. Lamentablemente este proyecto no lo tengo planeado para ser yaoi.**

**Advertencia: Ningún personaje es como debería (?), 2786, no yaoi, OC posible lemon...**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece.**

**Comencemos.**

Los alrededores del estudio, se encontraban abarrotados de era para menos, después de todo, ese día se iniciaba el proyecto más esperado del año; el glorioso filme de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Si bien no se estrenaba si no hasta dentro de dos semanas, los fans, sedientos de algo que ver en el televisor, sabían que en el día presente todo daría inicio.

* * *

Dentro del estudio, podiamos ver a gente corriendo de aquí para allá, con grandes cámaras o sillones, bebidas o bocadillo,

Y en medio de todo ese tumultio, personas increíblemente famosas que participarían en el evento.

-Me parece que es un proyecto interesante.

Onodera Hayato, un chico de ojos esmeraldas con cabello rojo, de carácter intelectual y de quince años de edad, debatía con Yamin Takeshi y SaruneKyoko, de tez morena con ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-Ustedes ya conocían al director ¿cierto?.- pregunto Yamin.

-Algo así, es el padre de un viejo amigo de la infancia, pero jamás tuvimos una conversación formal ya que solía darnos miedo.

Sarune Kyoko, de 13 años respondió a la pregunta, la chica tenía cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Hmn, me pregunto quien será la persona que interprete al décimo Vongola...

Otra conversación les atrajo la atención.

En otra de las esquinas de la sala, se encontraban Hiráni Kyoya de 16 años de edad de cabello negro y ojos miel, Rosello Mukuro de cabello negro y ojos azules con 15 años y Dino Cortes, de 22 años con cabello rubio y ojos avellana.

-Reborn no quiso decirme.

-Seguro que es alguien interesantes.

Onodera y Sarune no eran los únicos que conocían al director Reborn di Vongola, ya que el Cortes era su ahijado.

-No, realmente me sorprende que estemos entre familia, ya saben, Dino es mi primo, el chico de allá es el hermano de Asari, incluso estan tus dos hermanos Alaude.- comentó un rubio de la edad de 25 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Ieyasu Sawada.

-Ni que lo digas.- respondio Xanxus, un hombre de 22 años con cabello negro y ojos de igual color, quien era primo de Ieyasu.

Si nos queremos ahorrar tiempo, los actores eran: Los hermanos Hayato, Gionello y Bianchi Onodera, quienes interpretarían los papeles de Gokuder Hayato, G y Bianchi respectivamente, en la trama, Bianchi y Gokudera eran hermanos, y G, algo así como su tatara tatara abuelo.

Los hermanos Takeshi y Asari Yamin, quienes interpretarían a Yamamoto Takeshi y Asari Ugetsu, siendo Yamamoto un guardián de Vongola y Asari su antepasado.

Los hermanos Lambo, Lawrence, Lampo y Loui Bobbren. Lawrence y Lampo eran gemelos, mientras Lambo era el hermano menor y Loui el mayor, interpretarían a Lambo de cinco años, Lawrence intepretaría a Lambo de quince años, Loui a Lambo de veinticinco años y Lampo a Lampo, quien ere el antepasado de los otros personajes.

Los hermanos Sarune Kyoko y Ryohei, quienes interpretarían los papeles de Sasagawa Kyoko y Sasagawa Ryohei respectivamente.

Los hermanos Hiráni Kyoya, Fong y Alude, quienes representarían a Hibari Kyoya, guardián de la Vongola, Fon, el arcobaleno de la tormenta, y Alude, quien pertenecía a la primer generación.

Los hermanos Rosello Mukuro, Daemon, Nagi, Viper y Fran, quienes interpretarían a Rokudo Mukuro, guardián de Vongola. Daemon Spade, guardián de la primera generación, Dokuro Chrome, guardián de Vongola y súbdita de Rokudo, Mammon, guardián de los Varia y a... Fran, quien interpretaría al guardián de la niebla de los varia en el arco del futuro.

Los primos Ieyasu Sawada y Dino Cortes, quienes interpretarían a Primo Vongola; jefe de la primera familia Vongola y Dino Cavallone, jefe de la familia Cavallone.

Las hermanas Aria y Uni Hernández (N/A; Se me acabaron los apellidos xDD) quienes interpretarían a las jefas de la familia Giglio Nero y jefas de los arcobalenos (Uni en el arco del futuro)

También estaban Lal Mirch, Colonello Rinari, Verru Sarín, y Skull Sawada, quienes interpretarían a Lal Mirch, arcobaleno defectuoso de la lluvia, Colonello arcobaleno de la lluvia, Verde, arcobaleno del rayo y Skull quien era la nube.

Sentada en uno de los rincones más alejados, se encontraba Haru Maruma leyendo lo que para cualquier chico de 14 años sería una biblia: esta chica interpretaría el papel de Haru Miura, algo con lo que no estaban muy de acuerdo, ya que Haru Miura solía ser imperactiva y optimista, mientras que la que estaba senta leyendo, podría matar a alguien de aburrimiento junto con su sequito, quienes eran I-pin y I-rin Rubis, unas jovenes china que eran hermanas y que interpretarían el papel de I-pin de 5 años y I-pin de 15.

Del lado de los antagonistas que ya se habían elegido, se encontraban Xanxus Sawada, hermano menor de Ieyasu, y quien por su falta de parecido, era conocido como el hijo del lechero, quien interpretaría a Xanxus, jefe de Varia.

También estaban Gionorldo Rinar, quien interpretaría a a Superbi Squalo, Risotto Salazar, quien interpretaría al sádico príncipe Belphegor, Renato de la Fontain y Ricardo Vargas, a quienes les cambiarían toda su sensualidad para interpretar a Levi A Than y Lussuria.

Hasta el momento era la única parte del elenco faltando los dos personajes principales... Reborn, aquel Hitman que entrenaría al décimo y el mismisimo décimo.

-Bien chicos, su atención acá, ahora mismo presentaremos a los dos actores principales, de quienes estamos seguras de que se han estado preguntando quienes son.- dijo una de las dos ayudantes del director, Revive Arbeno.

-Aquí estan.- dijo Tamiko Arami, la otra ayudante.- Por favor, pasen Tsuna-san, Reborn.

Ieyasu, Dino, Onodera y Kyoko, no podían estar más sorprendidos, al ver al mismisimo director con un bebé robótico en brazos y a su mejor amigo y primo, Tsunayoshi di Vongola. quien también era el sobrino de Reborn.

-Bien estúpidos actores, les presento a Dame-Tsuna, es mi sobrino y hará el papel de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-¿Esta bromeando?.- interrumpió uno de los presentes, nadie más y nadie menos que Xanxus.

-No, es la realidad.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio tío!.- interrumpió esta vez Ieyasu.- ¡Tsuna jamás podría interpretar ese papel, el Tsunayoshi Sawada, es alguien amable y torpe! ¡Tsuna no tiene ni la mitad de eso!

-No, no es mentira, y este idiota se que hará correctamente.

El pleito entre familia había llevado la atención de los presentes hacía el castaño, no era muy alto, también era muy flácido, vestía con ropa negra, una camiseta con un corazón siendo apuñalado, a la cual se le notaba se le habían cortado las mangas, unos jeans ajustados, una chamarra de nirvana amarrada a la cintura, no tenía más que unos sencilos converses negros. Tenía una perforación transversal (1) en la oreja derecha y el tatuaje de una víbora se posaba en su brazo derecho, tenía otra perforación por encima del labio y fumaba un cigarrillo, tenía las uñas pinadas de un azul oscuro y llevaba delineados los ojos.

No, claro que ese chico no podría interpretar a Tsuna Sawada.

-¿Tsuna?.- pregunto Hayato faltandole el aire.

El chico volteó a verlo con arrogancia y después, reconociendolo sonrió y se acercó a el, ambos chocaron las manos y después se dieron un ´Abrazo¨.

-Hayato.- dijo el chico

-Es un gusto saber que estaremos en la misma película.

-Así es.- asintió el castaño y dio una sonrisa amable a Kyoko, quien sonrió de la misma manera, una vez completado el gesto, volteó a ver a su tío- ¿Donde esta ella?

-Deberías buscarla, no es como que se haga notar demasiado.

Todos intercambiaron miradas y se paralizaron al oir hablar a Maruma.

-¿Tsuna?

-¿Hari?.- el chico sonrió con una dulzura indescibrable y abrazo a la chica.

¿Cuantas cosas terminarían descubriendo, grabando la serie más esperada del mundo?

**No me termino de gustar... ¿Me dan sus opiniones? ¿La sigo, la abandono, mejor me calló porque si me dicen que la abandonde no les haré caso?, espero mucho de este proyecto, creo que es solo cuestión de dejar volar un poco más mi imaginación.**

**¡Sayo~!**


	2. Chapter 2

El estudio había quedado en completo silencia tras la repentina muestra de afecto entre Maruma y el delincuente juvenil más conocido en todo el mundo. No podían creer lo que sus ojos veían ante tal abrazo tan tierno, para ellos sería más fácil decir que era una de las ilusiones de Mukuro Rokudo, el ilusionista más fuerte de la serie*. Pero tal abrazo no podía ser más real que el hecho de que Dino se estuviese orinando en su bóxer.

-Dino… ¿eso es orina?.- Xanxus apunto tranquilamente hacía el charco de líquidos desconocidos que se formaba debajo del rubio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no, de seguro es sólo mi sombra!

-Tan grandote y orinándose en público, me avergüenzas Dino-¨nii¨.- cuando voltearon a ver al castaño ya no encontraron aquel tierno abrazo que había capturado la atención al principio, si no que encontraron a un Tsunayoshi fingiendo estar apenado mientras que con su lengua rotaba el ¨piercing¨que relucía en su labio.

-Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así, incluso creí que ya no me considerabas tu hermano mayo-

-Lamentablemente, para ti, saco de pulgas, yo no tengo hermanos mayores.

-Pero, antes me decías hermano mayor

-Esa fue otra época ¿Recuerdas? Cuando creía que necesitaba de alguien par sobrevivir, pero mírame ahora, mírate ahora, no vengas de hipócrita.

-Pero..

-No, ya estoy harto de que hables mal de mi a mis espaldas, por más que sean verdaderas las cosas, siguen siendo a la espaldas.- una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro y su mirada se ensombreció.- en mi trabajo ya te hubieran dado la sentencia de fuego.

-Tsuna, por favor, deja en paz a Dino, tu no eres así y no es tu problema

-¡Vamos Giotto! ¡No pierdas los estribos preocupándote por mis problemas!.- dijo mientras dejaba de rotar su piercing y dirigía una afilada mirada al de ojos celestes.- No lo hiciste cuando murieron nuestros padres.- Aquellas palabras hicieron que la mirada del rubio fuese ligeramente ensombrecida y que Maruma apretará el agarre que tenía con el castaño.- Decidiste irte, ¿Recuerdas? Sólo tenía diez años, no sabía que me abandonarías, tampoco que me culparías de todo, mucho menos creí que tuviese que ver tu horrible rostro de nuevo.- y con un pequeño suspira y una torcida sonrisa Tsunayoshi prosiguió.- Ya tengo 16 , no necesito que un estúpido oxígenado me diga como tengo que ser ni como tengo que actuar.

-Tsuna…

-Si querías preocuparte por mi, debiste hacerlo…

-¡Tsuna!.- el grito que había expulsado Maruma había provocado que los filosos ojos de Tsuna tornarán a ella con una mirada dulce.

-¿Si? ¿Haru?

-Será mejor que no recuerdes esas cosas, te ponen mal.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado?

-Estará bien si Reborn-san esta de acuerdo.

-Hum.- un discreto asentimiento de parte del de fedora fue suficiente para que ambos castaños emprendiesen la marcha hacía la cafetería del set, sin embargo, un incomódo silencio se apodero de los presentes, ,hasta que Nagi, la tierna y dulce niña se atrevió a romperlo.

-Giotto-san, ¿A qué se refería ese chico?

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Y por qué no la cuenta?

-No es algo que quiera recordar.

-¿No será más bien que no quiere que se enteren de que usted es la causa del carácter de Tsuna-sama?.- Hayato había explotado y había tirado la copa de Whisky que hacía buen rato se encontraba consumiendo.

-¡Hayato, no te metas en esto pequeño cretino!.- Y fue, como casi siempre, su hermano mayor quien salió en defensa de ese cobarde.

-¡No te metas! ¿Acaso ahora si le da vergüenza que se enteren? ¡Qué poca dignidad resulto tener usted!

-¿Tu también sabes de esto Hayato?

-Si, y si esa cosa.- dijo apuntano ferozmente al hermano de su amigo con su dedo índice-. No dice lo que hizo entonces yo lo haré.

-Hayato por fav…

-¡No!.-El hecho de que su hermana mayor: Bianchi también saliese a la defensa del rubio sólo le hiso creer que ese idiota se había ganado a sus amigos con sonrisas e historias falsas, le dio la espada al rubio y dirigió sus palabras hacía donde estaban los demás.- Será mejor que escuchen atentamente.

-Supongo que es lo menos que podemos hacer.- Giornoldo* asintió ante las palabras de quien pronto intepretaría a capítan de los ¨Varia¨ y todos prestaron atención al joven pianista.

-Bien, cuando Tsuna-sama tenía diez años y este idiota tenía diesinueve, sus padres fueron asesinados en una presentación de Ballet Ruso en Italia, su chofer los traiciono e intento entregarlos a una banda mafiosa a cambio de que le entragarán el dinero en la caja fuerte de la casa de ello, sin embargo no les resulto y asesinarón a los tres.- La expresión de horror en el rostro de su hermana mayor confirmo sus teorías y lo oriento a seguir con su relato.- La hermana de Reborn, Carolina, los adopto a ambos y les dio un hogar, sin embargo al poco tiempo se embarazo después de mucho tiempo.

-Y los dejo de lado ¿Cierto?.

-Mi madre murió en el parto.

-No era tu madre ¿No recuerdas cuando le dijiste que estaba idiota si creía que sería tu madre alguna día? Porque yo si me acuerdo.- La mirada de Reborn se encombreció cuando hizo mención de eso y parecía que en cualquier momento mataría a Giotto.- Lástima que me hizo prometer que no te lastimaría.- Dijo el de pastillas rizadas mientras crujía sus nudillos.

-Así es, y esta cosa.- prosiguió Hayato mientras apuntaba al rubio de nueva cuenta.- Le dijo a Tsuna-sama que el había sido el culpable de que sus padres murieran y que también había sido el responsable de la muerte de Carolina.- aquello le había costado a Hayato anunciarlo y después de que todas esas repulsivas palabras saliesen de su boca paso su mano por su frente y prosiguió.- A Giotto lo adopto una vieja amiga de sus padres pero se negó a dejarse ser adoptado por alguien que también adoptase a Tsunayoshi, por eso fue Reborn quien lo acogió.

-¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Tsunayoshi, Hayato?.- la mirada de Yamin ya no era la misma animada que se había mostrado en un principio.

-Fue justo después de eso que lo conocí, Reborn quería que Tsunayoshi se dedicará a las artes así que le pidió a mi madre que le ensañará a tocar el piano. Pero conste que yo no lo volví un delincuente, en ese entonces ambos tomabamos una clase de violín con otro niño, y su hermano mayor no era la mejor influenza que digamos.

-¿Así que todo es culpa de Manuel?.- la aura sombría de Reborn había aparecido de nueva cuenta y se preparaba para marcar un número.

-Si…

-¡Eso es todo!.- marcó aquel número y salió enfurruñado de la sala dando de gritos al altavoz mientras todos pedían a Hayato que continuará con su relato

-Bueno… después de que conocimos al hermano de aquel chico, Tsunayoshi se empezó a apegar en el bajo mundo, drogas, alcohol, armas, sexo, asesinatos, y por un tiempo permaneció a una banda de delincuencia organizada del submundo, no destacaban mucho hasta que uno de los jefes decidió que quería saber que tanto valía Tsuna, le enseño a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y debo admitir que hasta yo me sorprendí cuando descubrimos que era sumamente fuerte en el sentido Físico, así que esa banda salió a la luz, hasta que se desintegro por el asesinato de las cabecillas de la familia.

-¿Cómo fue que los asesinarón, si se supone que Tsunayoshi era tan fuerte?

-Fue Tsuna quien los asesino.

-¿Qué?

-Descubrió que los delincuentes que asesinarón a sus padres eran parte de esa liguilla, así que después de cazar a los jefes también mato a los asesinos.- las miradas de terror entre los presentes se dio a la luz y Hayato suspiro de manera pesada.- Tsuna se crió a base de que ¨la vida no te enseña a ser fuerte, la vida te obliga a serlo¨

-Entonces… ¿Si molestamos a Tsunayoshi podría asesinarnos*~?.- la cara de Kyoko hizo que Gokudera se arrepintiera de creer que esa mujer sería más inteligente.

-No, el dejo todo eso después de que conoció a Haru.

-Eso esta un poco difícil de creer.- Xanxus dobló su credencial cuando todos lo estrujaron con la mirada.- Ya saben, Maruma es un caso perdido, pareciese que ella solo se dedica al estudio, es un poco difícil de imaginar una manera en la que se encontrarán.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que dices? El hecho de que Tsunayoshi-sama sea un delincuente como ustedes le llaman no significa que no estudie, si no lo hiciera Reborn lo asesinaría y de verdad.- jalo un poco el cuello de su camisa cuando termino de recriminar aquello.- Pero, aunque se que no suena ni siquiera decente, Tsuna si dejo los asesinatos, tal vez no las drogas ni el alcohol ni el sexo, pero si los asesinatos

-Ahora que este tipo, creo que lo he visto de vez en cuando en la escuela.- el menor de Hinári se rascaba la barbilla mientras intentaba recordar algo.- Si, generalmente esta golpeando a alguien en la barda trasera.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo es que nadie de la escuela lo ha denunciado?.- Alaude se mostraba sorprendido, pues los chicos de la escuela de su hermano tenían menos valor y soporte que una gallina.

-Digamos que sus habilidades de secuestrador todavía no se desvanecen del todo… espera, ¿Tsunayoshi-sama va a tu escuela idiota?

-¡Deja de llamarme idiota! ¡Pianista de mierda!.- el menor de los Hinári exploto mientras se alejaba de sus hermanos listo para golpear a Hayato.

-Tomaré eso como un si.

-¡Ea! ¡Reunánse todos!

Y los presentes obedecieron ante la mirada asesina de Reborn.

-Después de que Hayato contará la supuestamente trágica historia de mi sobrino.- ante las palabras supuestamente trágica todos colocarón una poker face, sabían que ese hombre era descorazonado pero jamás creyeron que a tales extremos.-Como ya saben, el elenco, ósea ustedes, permanecerán en casas proporcionadas por la producción debido a la lejanía del set con sus casas, sin embargo los menores de edad seguirán debiendo ir a la escuela, también se les proporcionará el transporte debido a que el terreno que se ha elegido para grabar no es del todo confortable para estacionar las limousinas que la mayoría de ustedes tienen.

Justo en ese momento se escucho como se estrellaba algo con quien sabe que cosa, hasta que Reborn les revelo la información.

-Si desean que sus vehículos permanezcan aquí, pasará como con la limousina de Aria, se estrellará contra algún árbol o cualquier cosa. No se preocupen, seguridad ya esta logrando que los fanáticos regresen a la ciudad así que la residencia donde permanecerán estará libre dentro de media hora.- todos pusieron una cara de alivio, pero no al escuchar lo de la residencia, si no al escuchar que esos fans salvajes ya estaban bajo control.- Aquí está la organización, los edificios se llamas ¨Cerezo¨ y ¨Chabacano¨, su equipaje ya esta en sus habitaciones, así que de acuerdo con el panfleto que las asistentes les están entregando deberán buscar su habitación en el edificio que se les otorgo.

-¡Reborn-san!

-¿Si Haru?

-No le dieron panfleto a Tsu-kun

-Ah, no, el muy nena decidió que prefería viajar 3 horas de ida y de regreso diario antes que compartir un espacio con alguno de los aquí presentes.

-Lo siento, sabes como soy.- El castaño se encogió cuando la chica le miro con ojos hechos fuego.- Contigo si la compartiría.- dijo sonriéndole traviesamente a la joven

-Pudréte.

-¿Podemos proseguir? Gracias.- Reborn volvió a captar la atención de los presentes y prosiguió.- También se les otorgo un mapa del conjunto habitacional con los horarios del programa, pongamos por ejemplo, la hora de cenar.- busco la indicación en un panfleto que le pidió a Uni.- Aquí establece que es a las nueve horas, todos deben estar ahí a esa hora, los cocineros y meseras tienes estrictamente prohibido servir comida después de las 9:10 p.m, si buscan el comedor en el mapa se darán cuenta de que no esta del todo lejos.

También incluye la hora en la que empezamos a grabar y la hora en donde saldremos de paseo por así decirlo, es para que se relajen y no se estresen demasiado con el trabajo, Tsuna, estas obligado a venir a esas actividades especiales, si no vienes te juro que ire a sacarte de tu casa yo mismo aunque tenga que usar Belladona

-Tch, esta bien.

-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta las horas de grabación también vienen, fuera de esas horas si no tienen una actividad programada en el panfleto, pueden hacer lo que les plazca la gana, en cuanto a los menores de edad necesitamos que no permanezcan un largo rato en la escuela después de clases, su horario escolar interviene un poco con la grabación, así que hemos acoplado el horario a lo más justo, por lo tanto no tienen tiempo libre después de clases. En caso de que necesitemos que falten a clases un día, se les otorgará un certificado médico.

-¿Eso no sería hacer trampa?.- Nagi alzó la mano como si encontrará en el kínder, algo que Reborn agradeció internamente, ya que siempre en esta parte los actores hablaban al azar.

-Puedes considerarlo como tal, pero es para que no se pierda el puntaje que se les otorga por asistencia.- Después de que Nagi asintierá Reborn prosiguió.- Nos encontramos cerca de la víspera de Navidad, por lo tanto el trabajo será un poco pesado, tenemos que grabar por lo menos del capítulo 1-15 , 60-77 150-175 antes del 20 de diciembre, por lo tanto todos tendrán que estar grabando en algún momento del día. Podrán irse a casa si así lo desean a festejar la Navidad y el año nuevo a partir del 22 de diciembre y se requiere que estén de regreso a más tardar el 3 de enero , pero, hay personas que toda su familia esta participando en el programa, si esas personas no desean ir a casa se les invita al festín que festejaremos los días 24, 25 y 1 de enero***

Ahora, cada una de las asistentes ha sido asignada a cada uno de ustedes para ayudarles a cambiar su apariencia y acercarla a la del personaje, por lo tanto, empezaremos con los cambios en cuanto todos estén con por lo menos sus tres asistentes básicas. Por favor, jóvenes.

Los jóvenes asistentes se desplazaron de una manera ágil hacía donde estaban los actores, ubicándose en menos de 20 segundos con quien se les había sido asignado.

-Por favor, hagan bien su trabajo.

Cada artista fue arrastrado por su asitente hacía unos camerinos que nadie había visto en el tiempo que habían permanecido ahí.

**(N/A: Para que vean un poco los cambios y no parezca la magia del cine (XD) les relataremos algunas transformaciones de tres de los guardianes Vongola; Hayato, Hibari y Tsunayoshi)**

_**Con Kyoya.**_

-¿Has pensado en hacerte un tatuaje?

-Desaparecería un poco tu imagen de ratón de biblioteca.

-¡Ok! No parezco ratón de biblioteca y no pienso hacerme ningún estúpido tatuaje

-Entonces que tal-

-¡Sólo hagan su trabajo!

Las asistentes se preguntaron cómo harían para conseguir que el corte tipo escolar del chico se conviertiera en el de _Hibari Kyoya, _buscaron en todo los cajones del camerino buscando una manera de que aquel peinado fuese más largo, hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que sólo podrían usar extensiones, pero sus planes se fueron al caño cuando el chico dijo que no pensaba usar un accesorio tan afeminado, así que decidieron jugársela con la planca para el cabello.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el peinado del chico se mostraba corto por el hecho de tenía la suficiente fricción como para electrificar a alguien, claro, exagerando un poco, pero ahora tenían otro problema, el peinado ahora del joven parecía el de aquellos perros que siempre tenían un copete en los ojos ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Cierto! Viejos pastores ingleses, así que no les quedo de otra que pedirle ayuda al estilista.

Tal escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos no podía ser creíble para las asistentes encargadas de transformar al chico, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que peleaba, lloraba y suplicaba que no le cortarán el cabello fuese a interpretar al temerario Hibari Kyoya?

-¡Dejen de mirarme así!

-Lo sentimos Hinári-sama.. pero no es normal ver a un hombre-

-¡Se lo que es y lo que no es normal ver en un hombre!

…. Así, fue como las asistente tuvieron que llamar a seguridad para que inmovilizarán al joven, y una vez que lograrón terminar de cortarle el cabello, Kyoya les dijo hasta de lo que se iban a morir, cuando y quien los iba a ver morir.

Después de santo drama, el artista por fin dejo que las asistentes siguieran con su trabajo, lo siguiente era deshacerse del ¨perfecto¨ bronceado que portaba el chico y hacer que su tono de piel fuera casi pálido.

Intentarón usar el método de la cámara hiperbárica, aunque claro que al ser un remedio médico no sirvió de nada para darle el tono deseado al joven, así que intentarón huntarle pegamento y luego echarle harina encima, pero el joven alego que no era un platillo de cocina, si no un artista con el tono de piel incorrecto para el personaje a interpretar.

Así, que finalmente, optarón por usar ropa no café como se tenía contemplado, si no negra totalmente un poco más oscura que la noche para que le diera la apariencia de tal tono de piel, así que finalmente, mandarón a cambiar los vestuarios, y lo que resulto, casi le explota los ovarios.

Tener en frente a un Kyoya molesto y con el ceño fruncido, con la piel más pálida de lo normal, con un uniforme según ellas ¨ajustado¨… y con esa apariencia de malote que le hacía parecer el personaje en vida plena.

Le dieron las tonfas de plástico que el director les había indicado y lo derajon en ¨libertad¨

_**Con Hayato**_

_**-**_¡Por favor Gokudera-sama!

-Es que…

-¡Sería tan placentero escucharlo tocar el piano.

-Pero…

-¡Por favor!

Gokudera llevaba un buen rato esperando a que las asistentes dejarán de rogarle que les tocará una canción en el piano, y ya harto y casi fuera de sus cabales les corto con un seco ¨no¨, así fue como las asistentes empezaron –de mal modo- a cambiar la apariencia del joven. Primero que nada tenían que deshacerse de las plastas de gel que el joven se ponía para fijar su cabello. Una vez que lo lograrón decidieron lavar su cabello pues sería necesario poner un tinte, ya que el personaje de ¨Gokudera Hayato¨ era peliplata, no rubio, o castaño, el color que fuese el actual color del artista.

Después de unas cuantas maniobras, lograrón terminar de ponerle las láminas de aluminio al susodicho con el difilmente de crear tinte plateado. Y mientras esperaban a que el tinte se fijará, prosiguierón a pelear con el vestuario.

El joven artista se negaba a vestir con ¨tales fachas ¨ , al estar acostumbrado a usar traje casi todo el bendito día, usar ropa como la de ¨Tsunayoshi-sama¨ era un completo y absurdo insulto hacía su persona y hacía la disciplina que empleaba, después de unas cuantas palabras con las asistentes y de comprobar que el guión indicaba que ese era el atuendo del personaje, Hayato se resignó y se despidió de su smoking prometiéndole que una vez que terminarán de grabar la serie, volvería a usarlo y jamás dejaría que lo separasen nuevamente de el.

Así, fue como las asistentes se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente enamoradas de un maníatico de la moda.

Siendo el tinte que aplicarón de secado rápido, lo siguiente que hicieron fue aproximarse a lavar el cabello del joven y esperar que los resultados hubiesen sido satisfactorios, y a pesar de que, efectivamente había quedado completamente teñido de plateado, aún sentían que algo faltaba, al revisar las características del personaje se dieron cuenta ¨Gokudera Hayato¨ tenía el cabello 5 o seis dedos más largo que lo que lo tenía el artista.

Así, que optarón por las extensiones.

-¡Parezco una nenita!

-No no, se supone que parezca un pulpo.

-¿Qué, un pulpo?

-Sip, Ryohei, el personaje, por eso le dice cabello de pulpo ¿Lo ve? Aquí lo dice claramente.

Y después de quejarse de tener un personaje tan patético, las asistentes echaron a Hayato fuera del camerino.

_**Con Tsunayoshi**_

Las asistentes se habían resignado únicamente a hacer su trabajo y hablar en voz baja, casi mascullando para que el castaño no se diese ni siquiera cuenta de que estaban moviendo los labios, Tsunayoshi empezaba a sentir que sus nervios se crispaban, su sistema nervioso empezaba a implorarle su dosis diaria de heroína y estaba casi seguro que compararlo a el con el personaje principal de la serie sería demasiado tardado. Así que no era como que la platica le importará demasiado, pero si esas dos no comenzaban a hablar se desesperaría y lo más probable es que terminará con el cuello de una de ellas en sus manos.

-¿Cuánto falta?

Pudo notar como la intromisión de su voz al asunto sobresalto a las tres asistentes que se encontraban destiñiendo las luces de colores oscuros que se había hecho en el cabello, a tal grado que una le jalo un pequeño mechón de cabello.

-Cuidado con lo que haces.- dirigiendo una mirada fría a la asistente a través del espejo en frente de el, Tsunayoshi pudo sentir el deleite de atemorizar a las personas de nueva cuenta, y como hacías casi siempre que algo le daba gusto o le daba nervios, empezó a girar la perforación de su labio.

-L-lo siento-

-No tartamudees, pareces una retrasada y esa clase de gente me irrita.

Lo que Tsunayoshi no sabía es que esa chica tenía el problema clínico que le hacía tartamudear, la joven sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del camerino lo más rápido que pudo, mientras las otras dos, miraban con bastante enfado la acción del chico.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-¿Hum?

-Es usted un desgraciado.- la joven que había pronunciado tales palabras intento abofetear al castaño, el cual usando los reflejos que se le enseñaron en el bajo mundo, cogió la muñeca de la chica y la obligo a acostar en su regazo ¨panza arriba¨

-Ten cuidado con quien te metes, la próxima ves que oses nivélate conmigo, terminarás con un agujero en la frente.

De tal susto la chica trato de safarze lo más rápido que pudo, tanto que cuando Tsunayoshi se aburrió y decidió soltar la muñeca de esta, las rodillas de la joven impactarón fuertemente contra las baldosas del salón y quiso arrastrarse, siendo sus planes frustrados por el pie de Tsunayoshi en su espalda.

-¿Entendiste, perra?

-S-si

-LLevátela de aquí, dile al director que no necesito una bola de mediocres como ¨asistentes¨ ni eso saben hacer.- el joven de mirada afilada se volteo hacía la tercera asistente quien asintió aterrada ante que aquel flácido chico fuese capaz de hacer, no solo en el sentido físico.

-Señor, a una mujer no se le pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

-¿Y a los hombres si? Lamento decirte primor que yo no respeto esas reglas.- anuncio caminado descaradamente por encima de la espalda de la asistente que derribo.- Te dije que se larguen, a menos que deseen que les de duro.

El sonrojo que apareció en la cara de la chica solo le dio una dosis de carcajadas a Tsunayoshi.

-Pero con los puños malpensada, no me acostaría con una mujer con tan poca gracia, se nota que te urge que te den ya.

Las palabras sólo incrementaron el enojo y el sonrojo de la asistente, quien con tanto enojo no le costo nada levantar a su compañera del suelo y salir de la tienda.

-¡Es usted un descarado!

Tsunayoshi se rio ante tales palabras y levanto el panfleto que indicaba la apariencia que debían de darle, lo leyó y suspiro.

-No será difícil… supongo.

Comenzo por quitarse los piercings, se lavo el cabello para quitar ese químico que quitaba el tinte del cabello y con un poco de acetona se quito el esmalte de las uñas. Vio el armario y de acorde con lo que decía el panfleto cogió una de los uniformes que se encontraban colgados ahí, aunque la corbata fue un estúpido y completamente mortal.

Se quito las estampas que daban la apariencia de que tenían tatuajes, si , era un malote, lo que sucedia que su querida Maruma le había convencido de que debía donar sangre para el bienestar de otra persona, por lo tanto no debía hacerse tatuajes**** y por último, saco las armas de los bolsillos de su pantalón y las guardo en su maleta. Quien sabía quien podía entrar al camerino y revisar sus pertenencias.

Se miró de manera natural, pero no se reconocía frente al espejo, por lo general siempre llevaba ropa gótica, piercings, maquillaje, armas. Siempre se veía como un delincuente, en su interior el sabía que era un delincuente digno de la celda más oscura y húmeda en la prisión más terrorifíca del mundo, algo como Vendicare, claro, si tan solo no fuese una cárcel proveniente de la imaginación de su tío.

Sin embargo su reflejo no hablaba de el como un delincuente, hablaba de un chico normal, con amigos, novia, familia, con calificiaciones promedio, alguien que se dedicaba las tardes a salir, jugar videojuegos o comer, le gustaba ese reflejo, pero sabía que eso solo era una hipocresía creada por un director de películas. A parto la mirada del espejo y salió de su camerino, buscando a alguien a quien aproximarse y quedarse ahí hasta que terminará la estúpida reunión, pero solo encontró a los estúpidos de su ex familia y a los demás desconocidos contratados por Reborn.

-Tsushi

La voz de Hayato irrumpió en sus oídos, si bien el… antes pelinegro chico le agradaba, su tono de voz era demasiado monótono para su gusto y el hecho de que la mayoría de las conversaciones con el fuesen acerca de los artistas del virreinato le perjudicaban aun mas el estado de animo.

-Gokudera, te he dicho millones dejes de llamarme como cuando tenía seis años

-A pesar de todo sigues respondiendo ante tal apodo.

-No es como que una costumbre se deshaga tan fácilmente

-No, efectivamente, pero podrías ignorar…¿Tsushi? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Ey no me ignores!

**Lo siento por la demora uwu, espero que el largo del cap lo haya recompensado, si no me daré un tiro x.x**

**:3 Espero que les haya gustado**

Mientras tanto, Nagi debatía con Fran ¿Cómo diablos es que haría Reborn para transformar a tales personas? Con pasados inciertos y actitudes completamente contradictorias a las del personaje….


End file.
